Caged (REWRITTEN)
by hi123123
Summary: Mike Schmidt and his sister are two peas in a pod. They never left each others sides but, what happens when Mike disappears and his sister is forced to get a job at her brother's old work place. What will she find? Can she save her brother in time or will she be killed by the animatronics?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi123123 here and I am back. I was going over the story with my tutor and there was so many errors. but i have rewritten it and it is now readable. so i hope you like. i am still looking for a beta reader though, so i don't have to wait for my tutor to corret it but i hope you like it and don't forget to review. BYE!**

Chapter 1

 _Beep!Beep!Beep!...Slam!_ A young man struggling to stay awake pulled himself out of bed and glanced at the clock that said 5pm. He let out a yawn and trudged out to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. He turned and sat down at the kitchen counter next to a young girl with a book in her hand.

"How's studying going, Carmen?" the young man said taking a sip of milk

"It could be going better, but it's so hard to memorize all this stuff," Carmen said as she set the book down.

"Well, you are studying for a final," the man said opening up a newspaper.

"I know, Mike, but still I just thought it would be a little easier, that's all!"

Mike chuckled a little, then glanced up at the clock. "Hey! It's 5:30, do you want me to make us some dinner before I get ready to go to...", Mike let out a small shudder, "work" he finished saying.

That small shudder didn't go unnoticed by Carmen. "I don't understand what's so bad about working at a pizza parlor. Every night you come home visibly shaken. What happens? Do people try to break in or what?!" Carmen said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Mike didn't want to tell her the truth about that death trap. Would she even believe him about how the animatronics came to life and tried to kill him? Would he be called crazy by his own sister? Mike just shook his head and said, "Yes, some people tried to break in to the pizza place a couple of times now. I've just been a little jumpy, that's all. I am perfectly fine."

Carmen walked up to her brother and hugged him saying, "I am glad that you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. How about we go out for dinner. I think you've earned it," she said as she grabbed her jacket and keys, "after all you are starting your third week at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza." Carmen smiled as she walked to the door.

"I'll be there in a sec, I'm just going to freshen up a bit," Mike said.

"Ok!" Carmen yelled before walking out the door.

Mike walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

He washed his face before looking at himself in the mirror.

Carmen was right when she said that he looked shaken up. His once vibrant blue eyes had turned to a pale blue, almost gray. His skin was very pale, it almost made him look like he had a cold all the time. Mike stripped off his PJ's and put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that had a giant squid attacking a submarine on it. Mike sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He looked down at the scars on the top and on the palm of his hand. He shivered at the thought of how he got those scars. It was his seventh night back on his first week

 ** _Flash back_**

"Come on, come on!" Mike said as he quickly glanced at the clock that read 5:45 and that he only had 10 percent power left.

"Just fifteen more minutes, just leave me alone for fifteen minutes!" Mike yelled as he shut the door on Bonnie. Mike franticly flipped through the cameras on his tablet as he heard Freddy's deep laugh echo throughout the pizzeria.

"Oh! Give me a break!" Mike shouted as he saw Freddy standing just outside his door. Mike slammed the door button and watched as the door hit the floor with a clank. Mike turned to the left door to see if Bonnie was still there.

He turned on the door light and looked out the window, not seeing Bonnie or his shadow. Mike opened the door and sat back down on his chair wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Mike checked the cameras. He looked to see that Freddy had not moved yet; Mike then looked at Pirates Cove.

Mike set down the camera only to pull it back up to his face so quickly that he almost hit himself with it. Mike stared at it with eyes as big as saucers and saw that the curtains of Pirates Cove were fully open and not a fox in sight.

Mike leapt for the left door button.

He was about to push it when a jaw clamped down on his hand.

Mike screamed in pain and pulled on his hand, hoping to free it from the fox's bite. Foxy then grabbed the back of Mike's shirt attempting to drag him backstage where they all were going to stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear's suit. Mike's heart stopped as he heard the chime indicating that his shift was over. Foxy dropped Mike and looked at him before turning and running back to Pirates Cove. For the brief moment that Mike had looked Foxy in the eye, he had seen a glimpse of sadness and regret before the fox ran off. Mike remembered running all the way home. He burst through the door, startling Sarah who was making breakfast and preparing to go to school.

"Mike! You scar... Mike! What happened to your hand?!" Carmen yelled in a state of shock as she rushed over to him.

Mike looked down at his hand and saw that it was cut and torn in many places, and that it was dripping blood everywhere.

"I..I..I was..uhh." Mike stuttered trying to think of an excuse, "I... I was mugged on my way home", he finally said.

"We've got to get you to the hospital now!" Carmen said as they ran out the door.

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sister calling him.

"Come on Mike, what's taking so long?" He heard his sister shout from across the house.

"Coming!" Mike shouted back as he rushed out to the car where his sister was waiting.

"So where are we going to eat?" Carmen said as Mike jumped into the car.

"Uhhhh... how about that place on the corner, what's it called? Uhh.." Mike said trying to remember the restaurant name.

"Uhh.." Carmen asked, " Oh! Do you mean that cafe?"

"Yes! That's the one."Mike replied

"Ok, then let's go!" Carmen said while starting up the car

As they drove to the restaurant, Mike couldn't shake this bad felling about tonight. What awaited him tonight, he thought to himself.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you like it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** **I don** **'** **t own FNAF Scott Cawthon does.**

Chapter 2

"Mike, wake up we're here," a voice said quietly.

"Hu…what.." Mike said as he blinked to clear his vision. As Mike's vision cleared, he realized the voice was his sister trying to wake him up.

"We're here," Carmen said quietly.

"We are?" Mike said tiredly as he rub his eyes.

Carmen just shook her head and stepped out of the car. Mike stepped out of the car and stretched his arms as he let out a loud yawn.

Mike and Sarah walked into the café and sat down at a table.

"Hi! My name is Sage and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink today?" Sage said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll have a lemonade," Carmen said.

"And what about you, sir" Sage said referring to Mike.

"Oh,..uhh I'll have a coke" Mike said examining the menu.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks," Sage said as she went to take more orders.

Mike asked Carmen about what she was learning in school as they waited for their drinks. Carmen was halfway through talking about a really cool game when Mike noticed a wicked smile on her face.

"What!?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said as the smile grew bigger.

Mike was about to turn around when something grabbed him a yelled.

"Boo!"

Mike screamed and jumped from his seat causing it to fall over, only to be caught by the person behind him.

He could hear he sister laughing her head off when another person came up from behind her and yelled.

"Got ya".

"Ahhhhhhh," his sister screamed.

"Yeah, we got you good," the man behind Carmen, said high fiving the man behind Mike.

"Shut up, Fritz" Mike hissed.

"Hey, Frits. Hey, Jeremy," Carmen stuttered still trying to get over being scared.

"Hey, guys," Jeremy said as he and Fritz pulled up a chair.

Sage came with their drinks and took Jeremy and Fritz's orders.

We all talked for a bit before Sage came back to ask what we wanted to eat before leaving to the kitchen.

"So, uhh Mike, you have a job right? So where do you work?" Jeremy asked.

Mike grew very pale and started to panic "Uh.. I..uhhh..,".

"Come on, Mike, tell them where you work," his sister encouraged. After seeing that he wasn't going to talk, she sighed and said, "He works at Freddy Fazbears Pizza"

Jeremy and Fritz nearly spit out their drinks and looked at Carmen with shock.

"What?" she questioned.

"You don't happen to work the night shift do you, Mike," Fritz asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Mike questioned.

Jeremy tightened his grip on his glass, "Quit," he growled.

"What?" Mike asked.

Jeremy raised his voice, "I said quit, quit while you have the chance!"

"So, you know about them?" Mike said.

"Yes, we know about them," Fritz said.

"We actually worked at the old location before it got shutdown," Jeremy said.

"You what!?" Mike said in shock.

"Whats going on, what are you guys keeping from me, is it something I need to know about?" Carmen asked who was starting to get annoyed.

Jeremy looked at Mike who was shaking his head franticly hoping for Jeremy to get the message.

Jeremy sighed, "Mike, can I talk to you outside please".

"Ok," Mike said.

After they left, Carmen turned to Fritz with a wicked smile.

"I am not talking," Fritz said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Carmen said, her smile growing wider, "We shall see".

"Oh, dear god, Jeremy, Mike please hurry up!" Fritz said trying to scoot as far away from Carmen as possible.

 **Outside**

"Did the animatronics try to kill you and Fritz too? How did you guys get out of there alive? No guards ever made it out!" Mike asked franticly wishing Jeremy could tell him how to defeat the animatronics.

"At the end of my first week I was moved to the dayshift, that's when…" Jeremy trailed off.

"When what?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Fritz was fired after the first night"

"Lucky him!" Mike rolled his eyes. Jeremy chuckled, "Come on, lets get back inside."

"Oh, Jeremy, let's not tell Carmen about this, ok?" Mike said stopping Jeremy at the door.

"Why not, she deserves to know," Jeremy said.

"I just don't want her to run in there and get herself killed!" Mike shouted.

Jeremy thought about this for a moment. He knew Sarah long enough to know that if her brother was in any danger, she would charge in head first not even thinking about what she was getting herself into. If she were to go in there then she surely would get herself killed.

"I understand, I won't tell her, just be careful, Mike, the minute you get a chance to get out of there, take it!"

"Ok," Mike said as they walk back in to the café.

They walked up to the table to see Sage had already brought out their food. Fritz's face was red as tomato and Carmen looked like she was going to kill him.

"Was she interrogating you, Fritz?" Mike asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Fritz said. "You guys came back just in time; I wasn't sure how much more I could have taken."

Carmen just crossed her arms and sighed, "I was so close I just needed one more minute!"

They all laughed at Carmen's childish behavior as they continued to eat.

Jeremy looked over at Carmen's plate to see that she had a cookie on it. Now he knew Carmen loved cookies, but he loved them more. He wanted that cookie so bad it was a like a miracle when Carmen left to go to the restroom. Jeremy reached over to Carmen's plate and grabbed her cookie. Mike just shook his head and sighed. A few minutes later Carmen came back from the bathroom and sat back down at the table. She looked down at her plate and realized her cookie was gone.

"All right!" Carmen shouted staring each one them in the eyes, "Which one of you flat foots stole my cookie!"

They all sat in silence as Carmen examined each one of them. Her gaze finally stopped on Fritz. She pointed a finger at him and said, "You did it, Jeremy." Her gazed shifted to Jeremy who had a shocked look on his face. "H..hhow did you.. How!" Jeremy stuttered still shocked.

"Easy," she said, "Mike knows not to mess with me since we live in the same apartment, Fritz is too chicken to steal my cookie," "Hey!" Fritz said earning a glare from Carmen, "So that just leaves you." Jeremy smiled sheepishly for being caught.

"I'll leave you with a warning, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Carmen said with a crazed grin on her face. Jeremy just shrunk down in his seat trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well guys, it's been nice seeing you again but we have to go," Mike said as he stood up.

"Yeah, guys we should meet up again sometime. Bye!" Carmen said as she ran after Mike who walked out the door. No more than five seconds later, Sage come back with the check, handing it to Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled to himself, "Smooth, Mike, smooth," he said as he paid for the dinner.

"I feel bad for ditching them like that" Carmen said as they got in the car.

"Don't be, he did steal your cookie," Mike said as they drove home.

 **Back at the apartment**

Mike crashed on the couch hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to go to work, while Carmen went back to studying for school. Carmen woke up to a loud buzzing noise. She peeled the book she had been sleeping on off her face, and went to find the source of the noise. She entered Mike's room and realized his alarm clock was going off. She shut it off and walked out to the living room where Mike was sleeping on the couch.

"Mike, wake up." she said pushing him lightly.

"No! Five more minutes." Mike grumbled in his sleep.

"Come on Mike you are going to be late for work." she said pushing him harder.

Mike shot up and scrambled to the clock.

"Crap its 11:30!" Mike said as he sprinted to his room, threw on his uniform, and sprinted out the door. Carmen turned to leave when a knock came from the door. She opened it to see Mike standing there. "Forgot my key," he said as he grabbed them and sprinted back out the door.

 **Freddy Faz Bears**

Mike pulled open the doors of Freddy's and sprinted down to the office. He made it with a minute to spare. Mike sat there in deep thought wondering what tricks would the animatronics pull tonight. He heard a chine indicating his shift had started.

"First night of the third week should be easy, the first night always is," Mike reassured himself before he looked at the cameras. Mike pulled up the cameras and flipped to the stage only to see all of the animatronics gone.

"What!" Mike shouted. "No! It's only the first night!Why are they all gone!" Mike screamed as he saw all the animatronics walking down the hallways. "What! No! That's not right" Mike yelled as he shut both doors.

"Good evening, Mr. Schmidt" a deep calm voice said. Mike turned to the left door and pressed on the light to see Freddy standing there. Mike jumped back and rushed to the other side of the room trying to put as much distance between the bear and him as he could.

"I am actually surprised you've lasted this long, very few ever make it out. But we'll not be letting another slip away from us, we will get you even if we have to stand here and drain all your power," Freddy said.

Mike was shocked. Did the animatronic just talk to him and did he just say he's going to waste all my power!? Mike thought.

"B..but..but you can't!" Mike said shakily as he looked at the bear.

"Oh! but I can and I will!" the bear said with a evil grin on his face.

The two and a half hours that went by felt like years to Mike as he stared at the bear known as Freddy Fazbear.

"Now then, since you're almost out of power, I will leave to give the others a chance at getting you," and with that the bear left down the hallway.

Mike jumped to his tablet to see where the others were. Foxy was still in Pirates Cove, Freddy was on the show stage, Chica was in the kitchen and Bonnie was at his door. Mike opened the right door. He glanced down at his power to see that he had 5% and it was only 2:30. Mike was freaking out now. He was shaking in fear. 4%...3%..2% ..1%..voom. Mike watched in horror as the office lights went out, leaving him in total darkness. He watched in horror as Freddy stood at the doorway playing his chime. Mike glanced around look for some sort of weapon. Upon finding nothing, Mike realized his best bet would be to run. Mike waited for Freddy to finish his song before bolting out the right door. Mike ran to the dining room and slid under a table. Mike took a moment to catch his breath, only to feel something grab his foot and pull him out from under the table.

"What are you doing under that table sweetie," a high girly voice said.

Mike looked up and saw Chica had grabbed him and pulled him out from under the table. "Good, you got him." another voice said as Mike felt something grip his arm. Mike's eyes widened in horror to see that Bonnie had grabbed his hand to help drag him to the parts and service room.

"Let go of me!" Mike shouted as he scrambled to get free of the animatronics grip.

They entered backstage where Freddy and Foxy were all ready waiting. Mike screamed and began kicking franticly, hoping to hit one of the animatronics. Chica and Bonnie were holding the squirming and screaming Mike, as Freddy and Foxy set up the suit. Once the suit was set up, Freddy motioned for Bonnie and Chica to bring Mike, who was still thrashing around, over. Freddy grabbed his leg and shoved it into the leg of the suit. Mike screamed in pain as the metal beams and wires ripped through the flesh of his leg. Freddy then proceeded to forcefully shove his other limbs into parts of the suit. Freddy shoved the chest piece on Mike. He screamed in pain pleading with them to stop. He could feel the bars ripping into his lungs and crushing his ribs. Mike began to cough up blood, trying not to choke on it. Mike looked up to see the mask hovering over his head.

"Please stop." Mike said weakly and looked away from the mask and animatronics with tears flowing down his face.

The mask was shoved on and a sickening pop could be heard and the suit grew limp.

The animatronics blinked at the lifeless suit.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Chica ask sadly.

"I don't know?" Freddy said shaking his head slowly, "I don't know."

 **A/N**

 **So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, 8** **th** **grades a pain, but I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas on how to improve the story then please let me know. Oh, if an of you got the flat foot reference then I applaud you! In till then bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry I don't know why it popped up as code the first time I posted it

Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it and that you have a great Halloween. If any of you have Ideas to fix the story let me know, please. Any way who's excited for fnaf world? I am! Chapter 4 should be coming out soon. I was so happy when I read the reviews. I am glad that people like my story. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Chapter 3

Carmen was laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling and wondering where her brother was. He didn't come home after work yesterday and she was starting to get worried. She had called Jeremy and Fritz to ask if they had seen him, but they both said no. They did seem to know something, but what? Carmen thought to herself. A knock came from the door. Carmen got up and walked to the door.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door.

"Hi, Carmen," Jeremy and Fritz replied.

"Hey guys, come on in," Carmen said.

"Any word from Mike yet, Carmen?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Carmen replied shaking her head lightly.

"Oh," Jeremy said his gaze shifting to the floor.

Carmen sighed "do you guys want any thing?".

"No, thanks," Fritz said.

"Well, if you guys change your mind you know where the fridge is," Carmen said.

They all sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Mike was always the lively one, making jokes and goofing around. If he was here, everyone would be laughing or playing a game like truth or dare. Carmen sighed sadly at those happy memories.

"Hey, Carmen, have you seen my phone? I think I left it here yesterday," Fritz asked snapping Carmen from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I think you left it in the bathroom, I'll get it," Carmen replied.

Carmen walked down the hallway and opened the door into the restroom. She walked up to the sink where Fritz' s phone was sitting. Carmen sighed, grabbed the phone and rubbed her face. She stared down at the sink before looking up into the mirror. Her eyes widened as her eyes focused on the thing behind her in the mirror. A weird wolf-like figure that had black fur with a white belly stood behind her. It had sharp fangs and long claws. Its eyes were completely black with a tiny pinprick of light in the middle of the eye. Carmen blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then looked back into the mirror where the wolf was, but there was nothing there but the wall. Carmen sighed.

"Must be seeing things," she muttered.

Carmen grabbed Fritz's phone and turned around to leave. Carmen turned around coming face to face with the wolf she saw in the mirror.

"What's taking Carmen so long? Should we check on her?" Fritz asked looking around.

"I'm sure she's fine, Fritz," Jeremy said while looking at his phone.

A loud scream reached Fritz's and Jeremy's ears.

"What was that!" Fritz asked.

"It sounded like Carmen!" Jeremy said jumping from his seat and running down the hall. He burst through the bathroom door to find Carmen on the floor.

"Carmen!" Jeremy shouted as he ran to Carmen's side.

"What happened?!" Fritz asked from the doorway.

"I don't know, but it looks like she hit her head. We need to get her to the hospital now!" Jeremy said frantically as he picked Carmen up and rushed out the door.

"Where am I?" Carmen said rubbing her head.

"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?"

Carmen stood up and looked around.

"What is this place?" She asked herself

She walked around the small room. The room had two vents on the right and left side of the room. It also had a desk with a metal fan and a tablet. In front of the desk was a huge doorway that led into a large hallway. Carmen looked down at the floor and picked up a mask. She flipped the mask around and examined it.

"Oh, look this mask looks like Freddy," she said setting the mask down on the desk.

She examined the posters and the drawing on the wall. "I remember these guys!" Carmen said as she looked at the poster of the toys.

"Ok, now to find out how the heck did I get here."

Carmen turned around to face the desk.

"What the heck!" Carmen said jumping back.

The desk that was once empty now had a young boy sitting in the chair looking at the tablet that was on the desk. The boy would put the tablet down and flash a flashlight down the hallway, then he would press a button that would make the vents light up.

"Uh, hello?" Carmen said walking up to the boy.

The boy didn't respond, he just kept doing the same thing.

"Hello?" Carmen asked waving her hand in front of the boy's face.

The boy didn't even look at her. Carmen leaned down in front of the boy's face and studied it.

Wow, you look like how Jeremy did a couple of years ago! Carmen said looking at the boy.

She looked down at the boy's shirt, where the boy's nametag was.

"Fitzgerald?" Carmen said, " Well, nice to meet you Fitzgerald. Wait Fitzgerald!?"

"Jeremy is that you?" Carmen asked. She jumped back when Jeremy put on the mask that was on the floor.

"Ok?" Carmen question backing up away from him. She turned around only to bump into something.

Carmen looked up, her eyes growing wide as she saw an old withered torn up Bonnie that was missing his face. Carmen let out a small squeal and ran behind Jeremy. Bonnie just stared and turned back down the hallway. Carmen watched as Jeremy took off the mask and pulled the tablet again. She watched as he flipped through the cameras. He stopped and put down the cameras and looked in the vents.

" Carmen?" a voice called.

"Wh..who's there?" Carmen stuttered looking around the room franticly.

The room began to spin and fade into darkness.

" Carmen... Carmen? I think she starting to wake up, Fritz." the voice said.

Carmen slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugg... What happened?" she said rubbing her head.

" Carmen, you're awake?" the voice said.

She blinked and focused on the person hovering over her.

"Jeremy?" she questioned, struggling to sit up.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, helping her sit up.

"Where am I?" Carmen asked.

"You are at the hospital, Carmen." Jeremy replied.

"What.. Why am?" Carmen was interrupted by Fritz.

"Carmen! You're ok!" Fritz said.

"Is she awake yet?" another voice said.

"Yes, she is, Vincent," Fritz said.

Carmen watched as Vincent walked in and sat down next to Fritz. Carmen studied Vincent as he sat down. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different about him.

"Vincent! I haven't seen you for awhile," she said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Vincent said.

"So, Carmen what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is going to get Fritz's phone when this thing jumped at me." Carmen replied. Carmen

"Thing?" Vincent questioned.

"Yeah, it looked like a black and white wolf standing on two legs."

"A wolf?" Vincent laughed.

"You just might be crazier than me," Vincent muttered under his breath.

"Looks like you hit your head harder than we thought, anyways the doctor said that you should be able to leave today," Jeremy said.

"Really! Yea! Oh, by the way, how long was I out?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, about three days," Fritz said nonchalantly.

"Three days!" Carmen shouted in shock.

"Yeah, we where starting to get really worried" Fritz said.

"Well, Vincent and I are going to check you out, Carmen. Come on Vincent," Jeremy said walking out the door.

"Uhh... Fritz?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah" Fritz replied not looking up from his phone.

"Is something wrong with Vincent?" she asked.

Fritz looked up, "You noticed it too, uh? I don't know what's wrong with him. He started acting weird a couple of years ago. It wasn't really noticeable at first, but after he heard Mike disappeared, he's been acting even stranger," Fritz replied, "but I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's always acted weird. I should know, he's my brother, plus if something's wrong I'm sure he'll tell us." Fritz said.

"If you say so," Carmen said.

" Carmen, the doctor gave you permission that you could go home," Jeremy called form the doorway.

"Yea!" Carmen cheered.

 **Back home**

Carmen opened the door of her apartment and picked up the pile of mail on the floor. She walked over and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Uhgg, the rent I forgot about that, when is it due?" She said looking over the letter.

"In a week!" She shouted.

"Crap, I don't have enough money, especially after that trip to the hospital!" she said as she threw the letter down on the table.

"Ugg," she groaned rubbing her face. She picked up the newspaper and flipped thought it.

"There no way am going to find a job on such a shor... Hey Freddy Fazbear's looking for a nighttime security guard. That was Mike old job." Carmen said with a sad sigh

Carmen sighted and put down the paper. "It's not the best pay but it will do."

She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the add.

"Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's pizza how can I help you." a man said on the phone.

"Uhh, I was wondering if the night guard position was still open." Carmen asked

"Yes, it is, did you want to apply for that job?" the man asked.

"It is, great!" Carmen shouted "yes! I would like to apply."

"Great your hired." the man said

"Wait what! No interviews, no nothing" Carmen asked, shocked about how easy is it was to get the job.

"No interview, your shift is 12-6 but come by early so I can show you a few things, ok" the man said

"Ok" Carmen said

"Ok,see you soon uhhh" the man questioned.

"my name is Carmen." Carmen said.

"Well, Carmen, I'll see you soon don't be late," the man said as he hung up the phone.

"Well that was easy" Carmen said putting down the phone. She glanced at the clock

"I've got time to spare" she said

"Maybe I should call Mike one more time see if he picks up."

She dialed Mike's number. She sat there for what seemed like ages but no one pick up.

"Damit, Mike, where are you?" she said throwing her phone on the table and spreading herself across the couch. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

A/N

Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you all had a happy Halloween and are excited for Thanksgiving. Here is the new chapter for caged. It came out a little later than I would have hoped but I am relying on my** **tutor to correct it and I only see her once a week. I would real like a beta reader so I don't have to wait for my tutor. If anyone knows how to get one, pls let me know. Anyways hope you like the chapter. The next chapter should be coming out in 3 weeks or so but I'm not too sure. Hope you like.**

Chapter 4

Carmen groaned and pulled herself off the couch. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms. It had been a total of four days since Mike disappeared. She had called every one of her friends and searched the entire town looking for him. She even went to the police and filed a missing person report, but she still hadn't found him. She was starting to fear the worst. She was deep in thought until she heard her phone buzz. She glanced down and picked up her phone.

"Work?" she questioned, "What work?" She looked at the time:11:25. She stood there for a moment just staring at her phone half asleep.

Her eyes shot open, "I am going to be late!" she shouted as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

 **Freddy's**

Carmen sprinted to the restaurant, nearly crashing into the doors.

"Phew, not a minute too soon," she said dusting herself off. She knocked on the glass doors. A minute later a man came to the doors. Carmen smiled as he opened the door.

"Are you Carmen?" he asked.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, I am Mr. Fazbear the owner of this restaurant," he said extending his hand towards Carmen. She shook his hand and walked into the building.

"So you'll be working in the back office. Follow me," Mr. Fazbear said. Carmen followed Mr. Fazbear down a hallway into a small room.

"This will be your office," Mr. Fazbear said extending his arms to show off the room. The office was so small that if you put a chair in the middle of the room you could reach both sides of the office. In the front of the office was an old cluttered desk with a security tablet sitting on top. The walls were cluttered with posters and pictures that little kids drew of the animatronics and there were two doors on both sides of the room.

"Now," Mr. Fazbear said "these are the doors you can use to keep intruders out of the office." Mr. Fazbear pushed a button labeled "door" causing a huge heavy metal door to come crashing down and hitting the floor with a bang. Carmen jumped back making sure her feet weren't anywhere near it.

"I think that's all that you need to know," Mr. Fazbear said as he pressed the door button again sending the door flinging back up.

"I'll go get you a uniform and a badge, Oh! What's your last name, Carmen?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Oh, it's Schmidt, sir," Carmen replied.

Mr. Fazbear grew quiet, "By any chance are you related to Mike Schmidt?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Uh, yes, he was my brother," Carmen said quietly.

"Um, Carmen?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Would you mind staying a little after your shift? I would like to tell you something," he asked.

"Um, sure," Carmen said feeling confused.

"Anyway, I am going to get you a uniform. I'll be right back," Mr. Fazbear said as he left the office leaving Carmen to her thoughts.

"What could Mr. Fazbear have to tell me that he can't say now?" she thought. Her mind raced through ideas until she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

"Here you go, Carmen. You have a shirt, a hat, and your belt, which has a flashlight, pepper spray, and a pair of handcuffs." Mr. Fazbear said handing the stuff over to Carmen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I found this," Mr. Fazbear pulled out an old metal nightstick from behind the desk. "In all honesty I forgot we even had this." Mr. Fazbear said handing her the nightstick. Carmen set the nightstick down on the desk.

"Well, that's about everything, oh, wait, we run on a strict budget so you have a limited amount of power. Closing the doors, or turning on lights uses that power, so use it wisely. Also, one last thing, do not leave your office, ok?"

Carmen nodded her head.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning," Mr. Fazbear said as he left. Carmen listened until she heard the door shut.

"Ok," she said glancing at the clock, "I've got ten minutes to get changed and get ready for my shift," Carmen said to herself.

She went to the bathroom and changed her shirt. She attached her belt and checked her flashlight. Carmen looked up and saw herself in the mirror. Her uniform shirt was light blue with a badge on the left side saying "security" and the right side of her shirt had a nametag that said "Carmen Schmidt". Her hat was black and also had the word "security" on it. She straightened her hat and walked back to her office. She entered the office and sat down in the swivel chair in front of the desk. She sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"So this is what Mike had to do for work. He must have been so bored," she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought about Mike sitting on the same chair she was, probably sleeping on the job or playing on his phone, occasionally flipping through the cameras on his security tablet. But then Carmen thought about how Mike would come home shaking in fear. She would ask what was wrong, but he would always just brush it off as if it was nothing. A chime went off, Carmen opened one eye and glanced around the room looking for what made the noise. Her eye landed on the clock on the desk.

"Twelve o'clock, time to start my shift," Carmen muttered to herself.

 **Pirate cove**

"Hey laddy wake up."

"What?" Mike questioned stretching his arms and legs.

Mike looked up and saw the crimson colored pirate fox known as Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy," Mike said.

"Lad...ummm.. theres a...ummm," Foxy stuttered.

"There's a what, Foxy?" Mike questioned.

"There's a new night guard," Foxy muttered.

Mike's eyes widened "Do the others know?"

"I think they do because if they didn't, they would be over here checking on ye," Foxy replied.

Mike chuckled and slowly stood up, his medal joints creaked and groaned.

"Damn, this is hard to get used to," Mike said struggling to stand and using the wall of the cove as a support. Mike slowly walked to the edge of Pirate's Cove occasionally stumbling, but was able to catch himself before he fell.

"Hey, I am doing pretty good," Mike said with a proud smile.

Mike slowly opened the purple curtains that closed off Pirate's Cove from the rest of the building.

"Where are ye going, lad?" Foxy asked.

"I am going to help the guard," Mike replied stepping carefully out of the cove. Mike slowly walked down the hallway towards the office. He thought back to the time when he was stuffed into the suit.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Am I dead?" Mike questioned.

"Is this heaven? Because if it is, it smells a lot like pizza," he said. Mike's eyes snapped open as he remembered everything that happened.

His eyes scanned the room. He immediately realized where he was. He was backstage where Freddy and his friends had stuffed him in a suit.

"How...how am I alive?" Mike said his voice full of fear.

He slowly raised his hand in front of his face so he could see it. He began to shake. It was no longer his hand; instead it was a black paw. He lifted his hand/paw to his head and felt his face. Instead of smooth skin he felt soft fur. He ran his hand down to his mouth. It was long like a snout. Mike froze when he heard voices. They sounded like they were outside of the room.

"Can I please go in and check on him?" a voice said.

Mike recognized this voice; it was Chica.

"No, you cannot go in there," another voice said.

Mike didn't recognize this voice; it didn't sound like Bonnie, Freddy, or Foxy.

"Could it be Golden Freddy?" Mike thought. He had only met the mystery bear once back on his first week, but he seemed so dead almost like a ghost. He highly doubted that the golden bear was standing outside the door talking to the other animatronics.

The door slowly opened, Mike's eyes widened in fear as a long, lengthy puppet walked into the room. The puppet had long legs and arms with white stripes. It had three long, claw-like fingers on each hand and had two strings attached to each arm that trailed behind the puppet when he walked. His eyes were black with white pinpricks in the middle of the black void that was his eyes, and he wore a white mask with rosy cheeks. The mask had a wide smile and two purple streaks that started from the bottom of his eyes to the top of his mouth.

"Ahh, I see someone is awake" the puppet said crouching down in front of Mike.

"My name is The Marionette, but you can call me The Puppet if that's easier for you," The Marionette said softly.

Though Mike was scared stiff, he found the Puppet's voice soothing, like when his sister was trying to cheer him up.

The Puppet slowly rested his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I know you must have a lot of questions and you must be really scared, but bear with me, all your questions will be answered soon. Do you understand me?" The Puppet asked, standing up and reaching his hand down towards Mike. Mike was hesitant, but took the Puppet's hand and nodded his head.

"Good, let's meet the others," The Puppet said helping Mike to his feet. Mike slowly walked to the door occasionally tripping and almost falling. The Puppet had to catch him before he face planted into the floor. The Puppet opened the door and stepped out with Mike close behind.

Mike froze in fear as he stared at his killers and hided behind the puppet like a shy child.

The animatronics looked up and saw The Puppet standing there with Mike behind him.

"Mikey! You're all right!" Chica squealed, jumping up and down.

Mike's fear was replaced with anger and he gained his courage to speak.

"All right!" He screamed, "I am dead! How is that all right?"

Chica's joy instantly disappeared and she stopped jumping up and down.

The Puppet whacked the back of Mike's head.

"Oww," Mike whined.

"That was uncalled for!" The Puppet scolded.

"Uncalled for!" Mike screeched, "How was that uncalled for?" Mike said earning another but harder whack on the back of the head from The Puppet.

"If you would stop shouting such accusations, we would explain everything to you! Calm down!" the Puppet yelled instantly shutting Mike up. Mike's fear quickly returned and he cowered behind the Puppet.

"Now, say you're sorry to Chica," the Puppet demanded.

"Sorry," Mike whispered loud enough for Chica to hear but still quiet.

"It's ok, Mikey, you were just confused and scared," Chica comforted accepting Mike's apology.

"Now, that that's over," the Puppet said walking over to Mike and placing his hands on Mike's shoulders, "we have a lot to explain Michael, so please try and keep a level head." Mike nodded his head and sat down in a chair.

"Thank you," the Puppet replied

"Now to explain everything," the Puppet said walking in front of the others.

 **End of flashback**

Mike slowly walked down the hallway closing in on the office. He remembered what the Puppet and the others had told him. They told him about the murders that had happened awhile back and about the children. He stopped when he heard a familiar noise coming from the office: a phone ringing. He listened as the answering machine played the message for the night guards; one of the messages that still haunts Mike to this day.

"Hello, hello?" the man on the phone said. Carmen turned to the phone that sat on the desk. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the phone guy continued.

"Overwhelming what could be overwhelming about watching some cameras?" Carmen questioned. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know," the phone guy said. Carmen groaned knowing she was in for an earful. "Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced," the phone guy said.

"Okay?" Carmen said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." The phone guy stated "Quirky?" Carmen questioned.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" the phone guy said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Carmen yelled in shock

"Uh, now concerning your safety," the phone guy continued, "the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night," the phone guy said as the message stopped.

Carmen stared, her mind slowly putting the pieces together. She pulled up the tablet and flipped to the show stage. Her eyes widened when she saw both the bunny and the chicken where gone. Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized why her brother was missing. As much as she wanted to deny it, it had to be true. Her brother was stuffed into a suit. She sobbed as she thought of how slow and painful her brother's death must have been. As tears flowed down her face she flipped through the cameras. She let out a small yelp when she found Bonnie in the west hallway, but she couldn't find the Chica.

Mike was sitting under the window of the office. He had listened to the phone guy talk. He thought about how he'd explain everything to the new night guard. "Who even was the new night guard?" he thought to himself. He looked over the windowsill, his eyes widened in horror. But he wasn't looking at the guard, instead his eyes were focused on the big yellow animatronic chicken slowly stepping inside the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long to update. school just took up all my free time but here you go. i don't know when i'll get the next chapter up hopefully soon. hope you enjoy the story sorry for any errors**

Chap 5

Mike's eyes widened as Chica slowly stepped into the office. Mike's mind switched into autopilot as he charged into the office not caring if he scared the guard in there. He wasn't going to let a guard die; not on his watch. He crashed into Chica and pushed her out the door, quickly closing it. He winced as he heard the loud crash of Chica hitting the floor. He turned on the door light and looked out the window. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Chica slowly standing up again and walking back towards the stage. He slowly turned around to face the guard.

Carmen tried her best to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. She recalled back to the café where she and her brother saw Jeremy and Fritz. Did they know? Was this what they were keeping from me that night? But why, why would they keep something like this from me, Carmen thought. She flipped through the cameras. Bonnie was still in the hallway but she still couldn't find Chica.

"Where is the chicken," Carmen mumbled still trying to wipe away the endless stream of tears. She was just about to pull the cameras back up when she heard the loud slam of the doors closing. She spun around and faced the right door. Her eyes widened as she saw a less demonic version of the wolf she saw in the bathroom at her house. She held in her scream, not wanting to draw the wolf attention from what ever the wolf was looking at outside of the office. She slowly stood up from her chair and back up towards the left door. She froze in front of the door. She stared at the wolf that had turned around to face her. She felt her heart stop as her eyes meet the wolf's eyes. They stared at each other not saying a word. Carmen flinched as the wolf opened his mouth.

Mike stared in shock at the night guard. No, he thought, no, it can't be. Why, why, why was my sister here? Mike felt his jaw drop. He felt his heart stop as he saw the scared look on her face. But just as Mike was about to speak, a pair of purple hands wrapped around Carmen's mouth and arm and yanked her down the hallway.

"Carmen!" Mike yelled. He rushed out of the office and charged at Bonnie. Mike threw himself into Bonnie, knocking him and Carmen down in the process. Carmen scrambled away from the fallen purple bunny. Mike looked up and saw Carmen trying to get away. He also noticed that the stage was empty.

"Run, Carmen!" Mike screamed as Bonnie pushed him off.

Carmen sprinted down the hall, through the main party room, pushed the doors open, and ran out. She turned around and pushed the door shut. She leaned her back against the door and sank to the floor. She let out a shaky sigh.

"What the heck just happened?" she said to herself.

She turned her and looked back inside the restaurant. There she saw the animatronic that had told her to run being held down by the chicken and the bunny.

"Let go of me you mindless brats!" Mike screamed.

"That rude!" Chica pouted.

"I don't care, now let go of me!" Mike growled struggling to free himself from their grips.

"Oh, Mike, too bad you keep trying to save the guards. We were just starting to like you, too," a cold dark voice said.

Mike narrowed his eyes into the darkness. He let out a small growl as he saw the Puppet slowly emerge. But this marionette wasn't the puppet Mike had grown to like. This puppet's words were cold, dark, and stung like venom. This wasn't the puppet that Mike met when he first woke up, that puppet's words were soft and comforting.

"Jack," Mike growled. The Puppet told Mike about the kids who possessed the animatronics at night and how they were out for the blood of their murderer. They always went after the night guards because they no longer trusted any adult. Why they decided to trust and keep Mike was beyond him.

Jack walked over to Mike.

"Why do you always try to save the guards? What exactly do you hope to accomplish by saving them? You're just saving a guilty person's life," Jack said glaring at Mike.

"They're not all guilty, Jack. Yes there are bad people out there but she's not one of them." Mike responded.

"How do you know that?" Jack snapped back, "Our killer was guilty but he got away, people still think he's innocent when he's the guiltiest person out there!"

Mike opened his mouth to say something back but he stopped when he heard someone yell.

"Hey, leave him alone," a voice, shouted from the door.

Everyone turned to face the door. Jack smirked in amusement when he saw Carmen standing there.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jack said slowly walking towards Carmen.

"Carmen, what are you doing run!" Mike yelled trying to escape the other animatronics grasp.

Carmen reached down for her nightstick on her belt, but when her hand grabbed nothing but air, she panicked.

"What!" she whispered to herself as she franticly searched her belt for the missing nightstick, "Where is it!" she whispered. Her eyes widened in realization.

"I left it on the desk." She looked up to see the puppet like thing getting closer. "Oh no!" she said to herself as she made a break for the office.

Jack stopped in his track and watched Carmen run to the office. He let out a laugh and turned to Mike. "They're all the same. They act all tough but when there really is danger, they all run," Jack let out another laugh.

"Oh, Mike, why do you put so much faith in the night guards? Uhmm!" Jack turned his head towards the hall that Carmen had run down. His soulless eyes widened as he saw Carmen emerge from the dark hallway with a nightstick in her hand. She charged at Jack.

"Take this!" she screamed and swung the nightstick at him. A loud crack could be heard as the stick connected with the Puppet's face. Jack stumbled back holding his face.

"Jack" the other animatronics screamed.

Jack slowly got up his hand still covering the side he got hit on.

"That hurt" he screamed.

He threw his hands to his sides, revealing the large crack that stretched along his mask.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled. The strings that were attached to his arms shot forward towards Carmen.

Carmen let out a gasp and turned to run. The strings wrapped around her wrists cutting deep into her skin. Carmen let out a cry in pain as the blood dripped from her wrists. The puppet yanked on the strings pulling Carmen forward. Carmen landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oww!" she groaned.

Mike just stared and watched as his sister was thrown around by Jack. He felt the anger building up inside of him. He wanted to help but what could he do. He was be held down by Chica and Bonnie. Escape for Carmen was no longer an option because Freddy and Foxy were now blocking the front doors. What could he do, there had to be something. He could try and bite Bonnie and Chica, but he did want to hurt his friends. It wasn't their fault they were being possessed by the ghosts of the children that were murdered here.

Carmen let out a groan of pain as she was thrown back down onto the floor. She slowly got back up to her feet.

"Still standing, huh," the Puppet snickered. "I think you earned yourself a suit." The puppet let out a cruel laugh.

"What do you think, Mike, maybe a new friend for you." the Puppet let out another laugh as he heard Mike growl angrily at him.

"Oh, this will be fun" he grinned at Carmen, but he frowned when he noticed that Carmen wasn't looking at him in fear but was looking at Mike instead. Jack brushed it off and began pulling her toward the backstage.

"No!" Mike screamed. He snapped his jaws at Bonnie causing his grip to loosen when he moved to avoid being bit. Mike yanked his hand from Bonnie and swung at Chica. Chica stumbled back, gripping her beak. " Carmen!" Mike screamed as he launched himself at Jack. Jack, taken by surprise, let go of Carmen to defend himself from Mike's ferocious attack. Mike pinned Jack to the ground. "Get out of here, Carmen!" Mike screamed. Carmen got up and ran to the stage.

"What am I going to do?" Carmen thought as she looked around for any way of escape. Carmen looked towards Mike and saw that the Bunny and the Chicken was trying to pry Mike off of the puppet looking thing. Carmen realized that her best bet would probably be the office. She hopped off the stage and took off towards the West hall.

Jack looked up and saw Carmen making a break towards the office. "Foxy, stop her!" Jack screamed.

Carmen screeched to a halt as Foxy leaped away from the front door to block her path.

 **A/N**

 **nice cliffhanger right!**


End file.
